daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Elyndra Tabris
"I have nothing to say to someone with the likes of you." -Elyndra upon encountering Vaughan Born in 9:10 Dragon, Elyndra is an elven rogue with specializations in thieving and dueling. Overview Physical Appearance Long, straight, silver hair sits just above her waist, often tied in a ponytail to keep out of her face as she moves. After the battle of Ostagar she cuts her hair into a shoulder length bob, courtesy of Morrigan. Her skin is almost milky white under her clear complexion. Her eyes sparkle an almost golden hue due to her albinism, a captivating feature to most individuals she meets. Because of her sensitivity to sunlight Elyndra is most comfortable moving around at night and through shadows earning her the nickname Nightstalker among the locals. During the waking hours of the sun she ports a hood and wears tight fitting pants and long sleeves. As a poor city elf she possesses a very thin frame with lean muscles that compliment her thief and rogue abilities. Because of her small stature and youthful features, she is often mistaken for being younger than she is - a mistake she often takes as a compliment. Personality Elyndra is a very quiet individual as a result of having very little friends in her childhood, her closest being her cousins Soris and Shianni. She comes off as very aloof and cold when meeting new people. Even once she warms up to them she still keeps a certain amount of distance between them in fear of becoming too attached. Because of her tendency to keep others at a distance she can be perceived as a shy person despite being the opposite. She has no problem starting fights with others if a situation arises. As a result she's developed a rather sharp tongue and will often attack people by picking at their weakest points. Being the stubborn person she is she often has a hard time apologizing after an argument. In order to make up she does them favours by slipping them 'anonymous' gifts instead of confronting the individual head on. Talents and Skills ''-Under Construction-'' Biography Background Elyndra was born in 9:10 Dragon to Cyrion and Adaia Tabris as their only child. The couple was surprised to see their newborn have very little pigment in her features and immediately began to worry about her future. As a female elf growing up in one of the poorest districts of the Denerim alienage, Elyndra had to learn to fend for herself as soon as she was able to walk. Her vulnerability, particularly as an albino, made it crucial in her mother’s eyes to teach her how to hold and fend with a dagger. The two would hold sparring and training sessions often in order to strengthen Elyndra’s weaker constitution. The young elf eventually became proficient enough to hold a dagger firmly in her hands and move swiftly to strike by the time she was 8. Because of her white hair and pale appearance, and being smaller than the other children, Elyndra was often teased by the other elves in the alienage. Even more so by the humans who walked through after hearing stories about a small pale elf with silver hair. Elyndra often retreated to her mother’s arms after particularly harsh attacks and would keep to the shadows to protect herself. At age 10, her mother was taken by the local Arl’s knights after she defended her child from getting beaten by them. Elyndra, too fearful to fight back and too small to attack large, human adults, watched as her mother was taken away and presumably murdered. This event led to her developing a deep hatred for humans and the other alienage elves for standing by and not doing anything. Furious with herself and her own lack of strength to protect her mother, Elyndra continued to train with the daggers even more vigorously, eventually distancing herself from her cousins and even her father. At night she would sneak out and pickpocket humans drunkenly going home from late nights out in order to help her family and fight anyone who noticed her doing so. By the time she turned 15 she was already well acquainted with the back alleys of Denerim and the other denizens that lived there. She had become a notable shadow of the night, able to break into almost any space and sneak out without a sound. The name Nightstalker was given to her after people reported stories of a shadow following them when they walked around at night and eventually stripping them of their valuables by morning. She carried with her an arsenal of weapons and tools to deal with any unwanted attention. By this time it had become routine for her to be active at night and sleep in during the morning, much to her father’s dismay. After coming home from a particularly rough battle, her father decided enough was enough and arranged for her to get married. Elyndra was strongly opposed to the decision but eventually gave in deciding that it would be good for her to finally find peace. Involvement ''-Under Construction-'' Relationships ''-Under Construction-'' Miscellaneous ''-Under Construction-''